The Clone and the Jedi
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: When a young Jedi named Chara Quill and her clone Commander Stitch escape their troops and the horrors of Order 66, they must survive on their own, forming a close bond with each other. From reprogrammed battle droids, to contacting surviving Jedi, their story will take them in certain directions... Chapters may be far in between, since I sometimes have trouble writing this stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Order 66

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 1: Order 66

It was near the end of **The Clone Wars**.

The war had been going on for a very long time.

And it changed 2 individuals quite a bit.

Chara Quill.

A young 20 year old Jedi Knight.

She was the daughter of an alien woman who disappeared after she was left with her father, a human man. She had larger eyes than most humans. She also had light brown hair that covered her head in a light cut. She looked odd to some, and beautiful to others. She had blue skin, just like her absent mother must have. She liked to wear long tan robes that covered up her body, since she knew all the clones would give her looks.

Wielding a yellow lightsaber, she was very skilled in the ways of the jedi, being taught under Master Plo Koon for many years.

She had grown a strong relationship with her squadron of 5 clones.

Chara had grown especially fond of one certain clone in her group….

Clone Trooper Designation- CH-33187.

Rank: Commander.

Codename: Stitch.

Stitch had been a member of Chara's squad for a long time now.

Hell, she's the one who gave him the nickname because of a stitch that ran across his left temple.

This soldier was loyal.

Strong.

Fast.

And, had feelings for Chara.

They had saved each other countless times on their adventures.

From an invasion on Base 326 on Riloth, to the first battle on Geonosis that started the war.

They trusted each other like no other.

 _Though it seemed they could never be._

Jedi are not allowed relationships, and Clones don't really have room for a love life in this life of constant battle.

It seemed they could never be together.

….but that all changed when Order 66 was issued.

When Order 66 was issued, it was a devastating event that shook the galaxy.

Thousands of Jedi were slaughtered by the clones they once thought as friends.

From Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, and many others.

Many clones were forced to follow the order when it was issued, due to the inhibitor chip that was issued in every clone trooper.

However, Stitch was not one of them.

Stitch's inhibitor chip was damaged on the very first mission on Geonosis, when he was knocked to the ground by a droid, hitting his head on a rock.

It gave him a hell of a concussion, and he was out for a week.

Stitch was unaware of both the chip, and it being broken for some time until he heard of an event with clone troopers Fives and Tup, from Captain Rex.

Tups chip had malfunctioned on a mission, making him kill his Jedi General.

Fives had tried to learn the truth, but was shot by Commander Fox.

Fives had told Rex about the chip moments before his death.

Rex trusted only a few other Clones to tell about the chips.

Like Commando Greggor, Commander Wolfe, and Stitch himself.

Stitch had thus removed his chip, and was surprised to find it broken, but also relieved about it, but didn't tell anyone about it, in fear of ending up like Fives and Tup.

He and the others had to take the secret to the end.

He was still shocked when the order came though…

Chara was wandering the forests of the planet Sullon for her latest mission.

She was with her other squad members.

Dev, Chuck, Rico and Sevens.

The atmosphere was very calm.

The sound of small bugs echoing around her.

Chara was so at peace, she almost didn't notice the clones huddled around each other, looking at a small hologram in Sevens's hand.

A small hooded figure was what the hologram showed.

And Chara recognized him.

It was _Chancellor Palpatine,_ but he was very disfigured.

He stated, " **Execute, Order 66** ".

Chara didn't know what it meant, but was becoming warry.

All 4 clones said, "Yes Sir!"

The hologram faded as all 4 clones spun around and aimed their guns at the young woman.

She had only seconds to react before she pulled out her weapon, and deflected a bolt of energy coming towards her, sending it backwards into Devs chest.

Chara was horrified, but continued fighting.

She deflected each blast, pushing forward.

She had to cut through Chuck's chest with her yellow blade, and sent the other 2 troopers back with the force.

As soon as they landed, (Sevens onto a sharp branch that poked through his chest, and Rico simply unconscious), Chara ran back to camp.

Stitch was looking at the inventory of weapons at base camp when he got the message.

He turned on the hologram to reveal Emperor Palpatine, aka: Darth Sidious.

"Commander Stitch, the time has come. **Execute Order 66** ".

Stitch couldn't register what was just said to him.

He knew about Order 66, but he never thought it would be put into effect.

He was told to execute his oldest friend, one he has had since the beginning of the war.

He knew he couldn't do this, and wouldn't, thanks to his broken chip, but to fool the Chancellor, all he said was, "Yes Sir".

With that, the transmission cut off, leaving Stitch with one thought on his mind.

 _I've gotta get us outta here_.

As soon as he thought that, Chara ran into the tent, panting, with blood on the left side of her face and left hand.

Chara, "Stitch, _gasp_ , Sevens, Chuck, Rico and Dev just, _gasp_ , attacked me!"

Stitch knew why they had.

Their "leader", had sent this message to every clone.

Stitch, "I know why. They just received Order 66".

Chara, "I heard them mention that, what's Order 66"?

Stitch, "Let me explain".

The two sat down as Stitch explained the whole thing.

" _As all Clones were trained, we are given certain orders for possible scenarios that could occur. From trying to take down a certain individual, to if a clone went rouge. Order 66, is an order to kill all Jedi. Every single one. I'm probably one of only a few other clones who have not followed this order. That's cause all clones are engineered with chips in our heads that make us obey any of these orders without question. Rex removed his after an incident with clone troopers Tup and Fives. He told me and a few others, as he trusted us the most with this information. He trusted me, since we had trained and fought together a few times before. My chip was already broken when I removed it, but obviously, our team didn't have the same luck"._

And so, Chara knew everything.

The chips.

Order 66.

And the fact that the Chancellor gave the order, meant that he planned all of this.

She couldn't believe any of it.

Hundreds of the people she trusted, her fellow Jedi, were being slaughtered by the clones they thought they could trust.

And as she heard every word from Stitch's mouth, she felt the death of them all.

From Master to Knight.

Padawan to…. Younglings.

Every scream.

Every slash.

Every shot.

There was only one thing she could think to do after feeling all of that.

She started hugging Stitch, and she started to cry.

Stitch was worried about her, to say the least.

She was in pain from having almost been killed, and learned that, for all she knew, every Jedi was dead.

Stitch was also worried about what they were gonna do.

Stitch would be deemed a traitor for not killing Chara, and Chara would be hunted down by any remaining clones who had received the order.

Including a currently unconscious Rico.

There was only one thing they could do.

" _We've gotta get off this planet, and away from the Republic."_

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please give me feedback on if you wanna see this continued. I have more chapters thought out either way. Maybe 4 or 5. And with Rico, I've got another story for him planned out. So look out for all of that, and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping the Empire

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 2: Escaping the Empire

For an hour, Stitch just stood in place, comforting the Jedi sobbing in his shoulder.

Chara had sensed the death of most of the Jedi, and she even sensed the burning of the temple.

She was in so much pain.

Some may not believe it, but Stitch knew how Chara felt.

Stitch had lost many men during the war.

Fellow soldiers.

Ones below his rank, and some above.

Brothers.

And he was now against them by helping Chara. He felt odd about it, but knew he couldn't worry about it now.

He knew what it was like to lose a part of yourself.

Chara had lost her fellow Jedi and the temple.

Stitch had lost a part of himself whenever a trooper died, and by leaving the army. Both literally, and figuratively.

Both felt torment within themselves, losing so much, and now living in a galaxy that was now so different from the one they knew before.

They only had themselves to confide in now.

And both felt unease at times.

Stitch knew that Chara most definitely had killed ¾ of their crew.

And Chara knew that it was only a removed biochip that stopped her from getting shot by her companion.

But the unease went away as soon as it came, since they both knew that nothing could change what happened.

They simply had to move on, and be there for one another.

After what seemed like hours, Chara and Stitch finally got a hold of themselves.

She looked into the visor of Stitch's helmet.

She may not have been able to see into Stitch's eyes, but she could feel what she was also thinking.

 _They had to get off the planet._

Sure, they had their ship, but they needed supplies for the journey they had ahead of them.

But where exactly could they go in order to get what else they need?

Well, the only other place around for miles.

A droid camp.

The one Chara and her squad were headed to attack before Order 66 was issued. There would be weapons, maps, and anything else they needed for the journey they would soon be a part of.

Both of them knew this.

Chara was the first to speak, "So, that camp we were headed to should have what we need."

Stitch replied, "But how will we get through there? It's either sneaking around, or blast our way through….unless…."

Chara let out a confused noise and let Stitch explain.

"If we could get our hands on one of those tinnies, we could reprogram one and get it to help us in our little raid."

Chara retorted with, "That's ingenious!"

Stitch, "Of course it is! I thought of it."

Chara snickered at the phrase her commander just spoke.

With a nod to each other, the two set out through the jungle, on their way to a camp full of droids who didn't even know that they might as well been on the same side as the clones they have fought for years.

It was only a 4 minute trek through the yellow light that peaked through the trees, when the two found themselves hiding on the outskirts of a droid camp filled with battle droids.

Battle Droids.

Super Battle Droids.

Destroyer Droids.

The works.

The two warriors slunk into a tent, where maintenance was done on droids.

And it was there that they found an old beaten up battle droid, with that standard color most were painted in, and blast marks on the left edge of his torso, slowly clinging to being functional.

When he saw an Arc Trooper with orange markings, and a young blue woman dressed in the robes of a Jedi, he was both startled, and didn't care. He was just glad someone was working to help him.

Stitch whispered, "What about this one? No one's gonna notice him gone."

Chara replied, "I suppose. He just needs decent repairs."

Stitch, "Alright. So, who carries him?"

The battle droid replied to the statement, "First, my name is B1-999. Second, I don't care as long as I'm allowed to get out of here."

The two looked at the droid with utter confusion about what he just said.

Stitch, "You aren't scared of us blasting you?"

B1-999, "A little, but then again, why would someone go out of their way to destroy a damaged droid?"

Stitch replied, "Fair enough."

Chara, "You heard him, carry Nines outta here".

Stitch picked up the droid and said, "Do you give nicknames to everyone you meet, or are we just special?"

Chara smiled and replied, "Both."

The Clone and Jedi carried their newfound cohort, 'Nines', as carefully as they could though the forest back to the ship in order to repair him, and get him to help them ransack the droid camp.

As Chara worked on the repairs, Stitch could feel her unease.

He asked, "are you ok? I see that look on yer face. Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Chara brought her mind back to Stitch.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about so many Jedi. Especially 2. Master Nimoy and his apprentice, Misha. They were on a training mission when Order 66 hit. I just hope they are alright."

Stitch pondered her words for a moment, and replied.

"I know how ya feel. Even though Rico obeyed the order, he was line of my closest men during the war."

Chara, "Aww, you know Rico. He survived the attack, so I'm sure he'll find his way through all this."

Stitch, "I guess you're right. Now, let's fix this droid up…."

 **And so, that's Chapter 2. I am planning 2 other fanfics that involve what happens to Master Nimoy and Misha, and what happens to Rico. So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 3: Moving on

Repairs were complete.

Nines was now fully operational, and committed to helping our two heroes.

W

And with Nines helping them, Chara and Stitch were able to get many different supplies from the droid camp.

They also gathered a plethora of different things to make food with from the surrounding jungle.

It took nearly 3 hours, but they made it.

It was surprising that they didn't have to fight their way out. After all, Order 66 may have been issued, but the droids were still enemies, present company excluded.

They immediately ran back to camp, gathered everything together, leaving a small pack for Rico if he got back to camp, got onto the ship, and flew off the planet, The 3 of them.

And it was now on their ship, that Chara and Stitch finally had time to talk about this whole thing.

Stitch, "so…."

Chara, "so…."

Nines, "so…."

They looked at Nines.

Nines, "Oh, sorry, go ahead."

Stitch, "Do you think any other Jedi are still alive?"

Chara thought for a moment, the pain still lingering, but finally said, "I sense only a few left. Strong ones. Master Yoda perhaps. And I also sense Obi Wan Kenobi. Those are the only 2 I can sense right now, as I sense 2 other beings of the force. Dark ones. A Sith Lord, and his apprentice."

Stitch, "maybe there's more on the holo-news?"

Chara, "I think we should check."

Once they switched on the screen, they saw the horrors of Order 66.

They saw the Jedi temple in smoke and flames.

They saw the Chancellor, now calling himself, Emperor, was disfigured.

And they saw the Sith apprentice.

 **Darth Vader**.

A very skilled warrior, who was leading the 501st, slicing through others with a red lightsaber, a common color for a Siths weapon.

Stitch, "Makes me sick. They guys YOU spent time looking for, are now leading my brothers to kill so many people we trusted and protected."

Chara, "Yes. It indeed saddens me. The only comfort I have now is that some Jedi and clones are not affected, and you 2 as my only companions now."

Stitch, "You don't have to worry Chara. Me and the droid have got your back!"

Nines, "Indeed. You have saved me from destruction, and for that, I'm eternally grateful.."

This helped ease Chara's mind, as she was glad she had these 2 for the road ahead of them.

But she was tired, and checked the time. It would've been nighttime on Chorasaunt. So she made her way to her quarters on the ship.

A standard issue bed, with plain white sheets, and a comfy enough pillow to greet her.

Once she was sitting on her bed, she noticed Stitch walk into the room.

"Oh, Stitch, I'm sorry, I forgot I'm the only one with quarters on this ship."

"It's fine", he said, "what do you think we should do?"

She replied, "I suppose we could share the bed tonight? A- at least until we get another bed, which mayt- take some time but-"

Chara just stopped, flustered more than she's ever been. She looked at Stitch for any feedback.

Stitch nodded his head, his blush showing now that his mask was removed.

"We'll get another bed eventually. But for now, sharing works fine."

Chara was relieved, but also kind of excited at the prospect.

Stitch sat on the bed next to her, removing the rest of his armor until he was in nothing but a pair of republic issue shorts.

Chara had to look away the whole time as not to blush, not realizing that Stitch was also blushing from how she removed her robes, and slipping on a pair of baggy pajamas she had gotten as a birthday present last year. Luckily, she wore plain white underwear and a bra underneath, so it wasn't extra revealing when she slipped on the clothes.

Now that they were ready, they yelled for Nines to put the ship on Auto-pilot.

He complied, and set the ship on a course for, well, pretty much nowhere.

They both layed down on the bed, Chara under the covers on her side, while Stitch was on his back above the covers.

Both still kept their emotions in check, as they were too tired to admit any feelings for one another, even in a galaxy where it wasn't the most absurd thing to happen.

But there was one thing Stitch COULD do though.

Before they fell asleep, Stitch left a small kiss on Chara's cheek, making her blush before both of them drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Setting the Course

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 4: Setting the Course

Chara woke up slowly, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed.

She still had the images of what she saw yesterday in her mind.

But in an instant, she forgot everything, as she witnessed where her hand was.

She was snuggled up next to Stitch, with her hand on his chest, feeling it move up and down with every breath he took in his slumber.

Her cheeks were blushing far more than yesterday, when she saw him undress.

She managed to pull herself together, and carefully got out of bed, only making Stitch stir for a moment as she climbed off of the bed, and down the hall to the cockpit, where Nines was.

She entered, seeing Nines instantly awaken from sleep mode when she did.

"Hello Mistress Quill."

"Hello Nines, and it's just Chara, ok?"

"I understand Mistress Chara."

She sighed, "so, any idea on what our destination is?"

Nines replied, "negative. Our ship has been on a slow course. We have another day of fuel left before we run out, so I would suggest picking a destination."

Chara, "well, you're right about that Nines. Now let's think…."

Chara thought to herself, trying to think of where they could go.

Places like Kamino, Courasant, Kashyyk, and many others were out of the question.

She pondered for another two minutes before she heard a grizzled voice speak out from behind.

" **The Hideaway."**

Chara immediately turned around to see Stitch in a pair of robes that were left on the ship.

Chara spoke after she escaped from her startled daze, "s-sorry, the what?"

Stitch leaned against the doorframe.

"The Hideaway. It's an old space station only a few know about. It's like a sanctuary for people. Mainly used by those who wanted to escape the war, refugees, deserters, etc. That's the only place we could go that's remotely safe at this time. I met a man on Cousant who told me about it, in exchange for a few credits. Now I think I made the right decision giving him those."

Nines, "I concur with Commander Stitch. This, 'hideaway' place seems like a logical place to hide."

Chara, "alright then, then let's set a course!"

Stitch walked up to the control panel and punched in the coordinates to the station.

Stitch, "shouldn't take very long to get there, so we'll have time to relax."

Chara, "that's good. I think we all need that."

Stitch and Chara looked at each other for some time. Taking comfort in each others company.

To them, simply sitting in the same room, in this long silence, was enough.

But, Stitch had to get something off his chest.

"Chara…."

Chara looked up from her feet towards Stitch, with an enquiring expression.

"Look, um, now that you and me are on the run, _together_ , I think we need to get some things out in the open."

Chara nodded, her expression turning a bit nervous.

"Just, let me get my feeling out, and then, speak whatever it is you feel."

Chara nodded once again, but squirmed a bit in her chair.

"Sigh…. Chara, I've, well…. I've always had feeling for you."

Chara was very surprised to hear that.

""For all the time we've been fighting in this war together, it's been a blast. I've wanted to protect you through all the battles. I developed feeling for you. But…. I always thought if never get to show them, since, you're a Jedi, I'm a Clone Trooper. It seemed crazy to most. But, now with, y'know, what's been going on now, I feel like I have the chance to tell you…. So…. What do you think?"

There was a long silence.

Chara looked all around, trying to find her words.

Stitch grew uneasy with anticipation for what she would say, and how she would feel.

But in one fell swoop, all the negative thoughts vanished as Chara leaned forward, and kissed Stitch on his lips.

Moments passed as Stitch couldn't believe what was happening.

And Chara was caught up in the moment.

They finally broke the kiss, as Chara leaned her head on Stitches chest and said, "I feel the same way."

Stitch felt so relieved to hear her words.

She leaned back and looked at Stitch with compassion in her eyes.

"I've also felt these feelings. A connection between us during every battle we have ever been through. But like you said, a Jedi and a Clone wouldn't have worked out in the republic war we were in. But now that everything has become so different, I feel like it's possible to finally show my feelings towards you. And…. I'm glad we both feel the same way."

Stitch grew a huge smile as he pulled Chara into a loving embrace.

He hugged her tightly, feeling the happiest he'd been in the last couple of days.

And the feeling was mutual for Chara.

They would be pulled into another kiss if it weren't for Nines.

"Attention Mistress Chara, Commander Stitch!"

The two looked at the droid.

"We have arrived."

And with that, the ship pulled out of hyperspace to show a huge space station. It glowed with many lights coming out of it. A beacon of hope for our crew as the ship went forward to a place they might call home….


	5. Chapter 5: The Hideaway

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 5: The Hideaway

So, our trio had made it to the mysterious place known as the hideaway.

They had docked in the bay, and were almost ready to greet whoever they met out there.

Stitch was nervous though, and Chara could tell.

"Stitch, are you alright? I sense that you're nervous."

Stitch replied, "yeah, I guess. I'm just worried how all these people will react to a Jedi that's in love with a Clone Trooper, but is also accompanied by a battle droid. I can only speculate that we'll turn a lot of heads."

Chara stepped towards her love and said, "whatever happens, you'll have me to help protect us."

"And me", they heard from Nines, who was standing by the door, ready to greet the residents of the station.

And so with that, Stitch nodded to Chara and Nines, they pressed the button, and the door to the ship opened up.

Chara and Stitch were immediately greeted by many different faces looking towards the ship in awe and confusion.

There were many different species.

From human to Twi'lek.

Wookie to Gungan.

And there were even….

…. Other Clones!

 _Yes,_ Stitch though _, there ARE others! Other Clones who escaped the horrors of this new Empire! I just knew it!_

Stitch walked out of the ship, holding Chara's hand as Nines walked behind them, kind of skittish.

Chara tried to break the tension, "um, hello!"

The crowds started to ease up, some were even smiling at the new arrivals.

But soon, a large man in robes hurried through the crowd, accompanied by a large Wookie with surgical goggles.

He had a white beard, with emerald green eyes, and an unflattering gut.

The man approached our heroes and said, "welcome friends! It's great to see new arrivals who have escaped the war! I am O'Brien, the caretaker of the Hideaway. I love to come and meet new visitors. And a Clone trooper with a Battle Droids no less. So brave to abandon the war. What are your names, dear travellers?"

Chara walked up first, "I am Jedi Knight Chara Quill, and this is- -"

"Um, excuse me young lady, but I was speaking to your leader, the uh, Clone…."

Chara stood there, dumbfounded, with anger starting to boil, "leader!? Why I oughta- -"

Stitch put a hand on her shoulder, "Chara, honey, I'll handle this, don't get worked up, ok?"

Chara started to pout, but nodded at Stitch.

She even blushed at him calling her, _honey_.

Stitch stepped forward.

"Um, first off, I'm not the leader in my group, no-one is. All three of us are a team. Second of, I'm Commander Stitch of the former Galactic Republic, this is our reformed battle droid, Nines, and you just met Chara, a Jedi Knight."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Commander Stitch, it's just that, well, I didn't expect the younger one to be in charge. I expected someone like you to have that role."

Stitch had a bit of spite in his voice, "and what makes you think that the love of my life, who is a Jedi no less, to not be leader material?"

Chara blushed again at what Stitch said, _the love of his life._

"Well, um- I, uh…. Nevermind, just, uh, make yourselves at home, I'll get someone t-to show you to your q-quarters. Terribly sorry!"

O'Brien began to speed away, but the Wookie remained.

He had some sort of translator that made his speech audible to the group.

"Terribly sorry Commander. He's very old, and isn't really much for female leadership. Even if said female is a Jedi Knight. Call him old fashioned, I guess. I am Reds, O'Briens right hand Wookie. If you'll allow me, we have a new available room for you and your companions General Quill."

Chara and Stitch instantly felt better.

She said, "sure, and thank you for the apology."

"You are most welcome."

And so, with that, Reds led Chara and the others through the station, coming across many of the different residents of this place.

It was a relatively short walk, but either way, it was still pleasant.

The room that Reds led them to was quite nice.

It had a large comfy bed, a lamp next to it, a cupboard for any clothes they had, and a holo-screen to view the news.

Reds spoke, "I hope this room is to your liking friends, this was all we had currently."

Chara smiled at the large Wookie, "It's prefect. All I could ask for is a decent room to relax after the last few days."

Stitch nodded, "I agree with you on that Chara."

Reds replied, "well, I have business to finish, so I'll leave you three to your room."

And with that, Reds left the small band to take in their new room.

After the group had packed everything up in the room, Chara spoke.

"So…. Stitch, why don't you go greet the other clones that made it here?"

Stitch looked towards her with a slight smirk, "I was planning on that tomorrow, but tonight…. Well, I thought we could spend some time together?"

Chara blushed once more, and then quickly looked toward Nines, "um, Nines, why don't you check on the ship while I talk with Stitch…."

Nines, "very well Mistress Chara. I've been meaning to figure out what were supposed to do about it."

And with that, Nines exited the room, but as he did, he heard someone run and jump in the closes quarters.

Nines assumed it was nothing, and made his way back to the hanger.

The hanger was less full, now that his crew were situated as residents of the base.

He caught up with O'Brien and Reds, who were talking over by the ship.

"Oh, Caretaker O'Brien sir, I'd like to speak with you!"

O'Brien turned around and gave the droid a smile.

"My dear droid, of course. What is it you need?"

Nines spoke, "what shall my crew do with our ship? Is there a specific place to take it?"

O'Brien, "Oh yes. We store all of our ships in the lower hangers for safe keeping. And if you ever wish to leave, or we need to defend this place in aerial combat, it's easy to get to them!"

Nines was relieved, "Thank you sir. I was worried about what would become of the ship, in case of an emergency."

O'Brien, "oh, my dear droid, you have nothing to worry about! The Hideaway is completely safe!"

And with that, Nines proceeded back to his quarters, but Reds quickly followed behind as O'Brien went wandered off to see if anyone needed help.

Reds quickly caught up to Nines.

"Nines, Nines! I need to speak with you!"

Nines spun around to look at the Wookie.

"What can I do for you Mr. Reds?"

"Reds is fine. Um, I wanted to know if you guys brought any weapons with you?"

Nines was perplexed, "only a few. Why?"

Reds, "well, I've been worried."

Nines, "what of?"

Reds, "well…. I'm worried that we might not have enough firepower in case we are met with a sizable threat."

Nines, "Oh dear. Have you spoken to O'Brien about it?"

Reds, "yes, but he's not as worried. So, I wanted to ask you if you and your crew could maybe help come up with a plan to boost our defenses?"

Nines, "of course! I'm sure that Commander Stitch and Mistress Chara would be glad to help!"

Reds, "great! Thank you Nines. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, goodbye!"

Nines, "goodbye!"

The conversation was over, and Nines would soon have to tell his crew.

As he entered the door, he saw that Stitch and Chara were under the covers of the bed, (seemingly naked!)

Nines thought to himself, _you could've just asked for some time alone to partake in love making_.

Nines then settled himself near the door, and put himself into sleep mode, making a note to speak with Stitch and Chara about those weapons tomorrow….


	6. Chapter 6: Weapons

The Clone and the Jedi Chapter

Chapter 6: Weapons

Stitch woke up at the crack of, well, I guess you could call it dawn.

And he was unbelievably happy.

He had woken up next to the woman of his dreams.

Chara.

Only a day ago were they trekking across the galaxy in order to find shelter from the new Empire, filled with many of his former brothers that were now killing Chara's people.

And now, heh, now he was under the small slender body of a woman whom he loved for many years.

He considered himself the luckiest Clone alive.

But, as much as it pained him, he slowly worked his way out of bed, trying not to wake up Chara.

He had to check out the place, meet some of the others there.

After all, there are other clones there!

But as he put on his new robes, Nines immediately woke up and began to speak.

Nines, "Ah, Master Stitch, you're awake! I need to speak with you."

Stitch, "Alright, uh, what do you need?"

Nines, "Red spoke to me yesterday. He asked if we had enough firepower on our ship to defend this place if necessary."

Stitch, "Well, we did raid that droid camp we got you from, and on top of that, the weapons from our camp. So I'd say we're good for now."

Nines, "well that good. It seems like ages since we escaped that planet, doesn't it?"

Stitch, "yeh. But hey, who knows what'll happen now that we're here?"

Stitch was now dressed in a pair of robes that we're extremely comfortable. He walked beside Nines out of the room, leaving Chara to sleep for a little while longer.

The two of them waved at many of the people on the station as they walked around. They had entered the main hub once again when they heard a certain translated voice.

"Stitch, good to see you!"

Stitch turned to see Reds walking up to him.

Reds, "has Nines spoken to you about our situation?"

Stitch, "yeah. We have enough firepower to defend this place. So don't worry, we at least have a backup scenario in the works."

Reds, "that's good. Because, well…."

Stitch, "what? 'Well' what?"

Reds, "it's no reason to worry yet, but we're worried about Imperial ships locating us."

Nines, "that would be a lot of trouble."

Reds, "indeed it would. O'Brien doesn't really care. He's a kind man, but an extremely dumb one."

Stitch, "that much is obvious."

Nines, "so what do you suggest?"

Reds, "I've been working on a plan to create a cloaking device for the station, as well as create a weapons system. And, I figured the clones on the station, including you, could help us."

They stopped walking. In front of them all was a large gathering of clones. Some in armor, some in robes, some in a mixture of both.

Reds, "Stitch, if like to introduce you to our own little army for the station."

Stitch, "and... what's my role in this?"

Reds, "we need a leader for this project of ours. So, that's why I'm asking you to help."

The clones all saluted at Stitch, who was apparently the highest ranking clone of them all.

Stitch, "er, well, sure, why not? Attention troops!"

"Commander Stitch, Sir!"

Stitch waved his hand, "at ease."

They all relaxed.

Stitch, "now, if we're gonna defend our new home, we've gotta prepare this place. So, I want one half of you to work on defenses, and the other to work on the cloaking device. Can I trust you all to work at maximum efficiency?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

Stitch, "good. Now, let's get to work!"

The clones all yelled at their brother in charge. They knew he was experienced, and that's why they respected him. That, and the fact that he was in a relationship with a Jedi helped a little.

As the clones scattered into two large groups, Stitch turned to Reds.

Stitch, "just promise that none of my brothers will die in vain for doing this."

Reds, "I swear on my mother's soul!"

Nines, "that seems like a good promise."

Stitch laughed at the droid, and started to walk back to his cabin. He left Nines with Reds and yelled, "you two tall while I go fetch Chara!"

Nines, "Roger Roger!"

Reds, "what the droid said!"

When Stitch entered the room, he found Chara doing some stretched in a new pair of robes like his.

She noticed him enter and spoke.

"Oh, morning darling! Where have you been?"

Stitch, "with Reds and Nines. We've been discussing a little project of his."

Chara, "and pray tell, what is it?"

Stitch, "Reds want a to cloak the station, as well as increase its defenses. He s afraid of the Empire discovering this place, so that's why he's having me run the operation with the others clones on the base helping."

Chara, "and, am I apart of this?"

Stitch, "I need your help with moral, as well as defense. Can ya do that for me?"

Chara smiled and hugged the tall clone.

Chara, "always my love. Always."

The two of them spent the next ten minutes relaxing in each other's arms...

 **I'm sorry it took so long to get the next chapter done. I've just been so busy with many of my other stories. From UnderFell Mob, TerrorTale LOZ: Hyrule Heroes, it's just been awhile since I've been able to focus on this one. So I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter pleases you all! And I'll try to finish any other chapters as soon as I can, without a wait as long as this one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Diplomatic Solution

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 7: Diplomatic Solution

Three months had passed since operations had begun to defend the Hideaway.

Stitch and Chara were the heads of the operation.

And boy, was it a busy three months.

The two team of clones worked tirelessly to make the station as safe as possible for an attack. They built weapon systems from spare tech in the station. Using the weapons Stitch brought, they were able to assume makeshift ones for each person on the station. Stitch and Chara themselves worked out different plans for a variety of scenarios the station may find itself in one day.

Nines and Reds meanwhile, had to deal with O'Brien. He was against all of this. The man was a pacifist, and was afraid of even a single shot being sounded on the station.

It took two months out of the three to convince him that they all needed to be prepared for if the Empire ever showed up one day.

And it was on this day, three total months after Stitch and his crew had arrived, that they were proven right.

On this day, Stitch and Chara were in their quarters. Chara was meditating, while Stitch did some light reading.

The two had been in complete silence for about an hour before they heard a knock on the door.

Chara was knocked out of her trance, and opened the door.

Reds was on the other side.

Stitch, "morning Reds! What brings you by here?"

Reds, "our scanners picked up the signal if an Imperial ship!"

Stitch instantly rose from his bed, Chara following suit.

Chara, "when?"

Reds, "just now. I thought we should get you too!"

Stitch, "let's go!"

Reds lead Stitch and Chara through the station. They went up an elevator that took them to the control center of the place.

O'Brien and Nines were there as well, looking over the scanners.

Reds entered with the two.

Stitch instantly asked, "how big is this thing?"

Nines, "standard size for most Imperial ships."

O'Brien, "it should be here in an hour."

Stitch, "alright. Here's the plan. Reds, get evert Clone in their battle stations."

Reds, "alright!"

Reds left the room.

Stitch, "Nines, you keep monitoring the ship."

Nines, "Roger Roger."

Stitch, "O'Brien, you take Chara to meet whoever's on that ship. You'll need her if things get dicey."

O'Brien, "but won't they notice her?"

Chara, "those bucketheads can't sense my force abilities. Just tell them that I'm a local mechanic in the station!"

O'Brien, "but what if she's on a list?"

Stitch, "right, er…."

Red threw a cloak at Chara, as well as a strange looking helmet.

Reds, "wear these! Tell them you're his speaking droid. So you can do the talking!"

Chara slipped on the helmet, and her voice was now filtered in a robotic tone.

Chara, "sounds good!"

O'Brien, "a-alright."

Chara, "what about you Stitch?"

Stitch, we've gotta keep any clones hidden from those bastards. If they catch on, who knows what'll happen."

Chara, "that's why all of the battle stations we assigned are well hidden."

Stitch, "in any case, I'm gonna go up on the catwalk in the hangar. Gives me a good view if the whole situation."

Chara, "alright. Let's get this thing into motion!"

Stitch walked through one of the doors in the center that lead to the catwalk.

It was a long narrow bridge above the hangar. Useful for monitoring.

Chara made her way down into the hangar with O'Brian. She didn't really like the guy. He was pretty old fashioned, and wasn't prepared for fighting. But she had to put aside her feelings towards him in order for this to go smoothly.

They waited in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. When in reality, it was thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes, and right outside the station was a Star Destroyer. The former command ships of the republic, not being used for the Empire.

A small shuttle exited the ship, piloting itself into the hangar.

O'Brien was a nervous wreck. Chara stood firm.

She whispered, "let me do the talking, alright?"

O'Brien gave a rapid nod.

Once the ship landed, it's door opened to reveal an old man in imperial officer clothes. Behind him stood four stormtroopers.

They exited the ship, and stood before the two.

The old man also wore a cap and a small black cap.

He spoke in an old deep voice, "good evening. Whom am I speaking too?"

Chara, "I am Ch-31. I am a droid that is assigned to speak for Captain O'Brien here."

The man, "and…. Why can't he talk?"

Chara, "his vocal cords were damaged in the Clone Wars. I have a chip that allows me to speak for him. I am undergoing repairs on my body, hence the large cloak."

The man, "ah. Interesting. Well, Captain O'Brien. I am Commander Kreig of the Galactic Empire."

Chara looked at O'Brien. He made a word face.

Chara, "my Master says, 'to what do we owe this pleasure, Commander'?"

Kreig, "we have not heard of this station before, and decided to take a look. See if this place is worthy of our time."

Chara, "my Master wishes to tell you that we are a neutral station. No standing on either side of the galaxy. We only wish for our home here to blithe and feed those who have gotten lost and need shelter."

Kreig, "hmmm, and how do you sustain your people here?"

Chara, "sections of the station house conditions for us to grow certain fruits and vegetables. Our water supply is maintained by collecting ice from nearby moons."

Kreig, "very, very interesting. So…. Would you mind if we took a look around here? Just for safe precautions, to see if this place is a threat…."

Chara, "my Master says not at all! We have no weapons to hide! My Master is actually quite against the use of weapons…."

Kreig, "thank you."

Kreig turned to his men, "alright troops! Scout the place for any weapons or war criminals. As for me, I shall stay here with Captain O'Brien. If like to see some of this place myself."

Chara, "my Master would love to oblige."

The four troopers walked off, looking around for any danger. Luckily, all of the clones were hidden well. They'd never find them!

Stitch didn't keep his eyes off of O'Brien, Chara and Kreig.

He signaled Reds, "make sure to stay close enough to watch them!"

Reds, "Roger that! Bah! Nines has got ME doing it!"

O'Brien walked with Kreig, letting Chara keep up the charade.

Reds followed behind.

Kreig continued to talk to the silent "captain."

Kreig, "your station is quite impressive…."

Chara, "My Master thanks you."

Kreig, "how have you remained off of the radar for so long?"

Chara, "this station has been around for some time. My Master and his crew simply moved in and quote, 'set up shop'. I was built not long after."

Kreig, "yes. A custom made droid like yourself would fetch quite a price! How much is it?"

Chara had to keep her anger at bay, "my Master wishes to make no sale. He needs my services."

Kreig, "suit yourself. I could always compensate you enough to build another."

Chara, "my Master says he will need time to consider."

Kreig, "eh…."

He looked around at the huddle and bustle of the different people aboard the station.

Kreig, "how have so many people found this place?"

Chara, "my Master has always assumed that it's pure luck."

Kreig, "indeed. And I must say, I'm surprised no Jedi refugees or traitorous Clones have made it here."

Again, Chara had to keep her anger at bay.

Chara, "indeed. My Master agrees that it's quite a mystery."

Kreig, "you're a smart man O'Brien. Running a place as this, and making sure nothing interests with it. Although, if this place were to come under attack from some sort of rebellion, it may fall to pieces…."

Chara, "my Master has been making plans for this. Namely drawing up plans for such an attack."

Kreig, "like I said. You work smart O'Brien."

Immediately after his words were spoken, a stormtrooper approached from behind.

He shouted, "Commander Kreig! Commander Kreig!"

Kreig, "what is it captain?"

The captain, "we have reported no signs of weapons, contraband, war criminals, or any illegal substances."

Kreig, "very good. My men work very fast, don't they O'Brien?"

Chara, "my Master agrees very much."

Chara was just about sick of saying that. And O'Brien was tired of the whole facade as well.

Kreig, "well Captain O'Brien, it has been nice chatting with you. But we must be going. Our ship was already on a coarse for the planet of Naboo. The Emperor is having a meeting there for some of his top Commanders. And I'm on the list!"

Chara, "my Master wishes you luck."

Kreig, "thank you. Oh, and don't worry about this being regular. We'll only meet like this when it's urgent."

Chara, "my Master understands."

Kreig, "good!"

After a minute of prepping, Kreig and his troopers left the station.

Chara and O'Brien shared deep breaths as relief washed over them.

Reds joined them from the shadows where he hid.

Stitch had joined them as well, finally on the ground.

Stitch pressed a comlink that was hidden behind his left ear.

Stitch, "alright boys. The imperials are gone. Everyone can resume their duties!"

This whole day ended with Stitch and Chara walking together back to their room, hand in hand.

 **Like I've said before, you may have to wait long breaks in between this stories chapters. I'm constantly working on other stories, and thus have to work on the ones with the most hype. So, have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!**


	8. Chapter 8: Time Gone By

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 8: Time Gone By

 _One month later…._

The station was being worked on day and night since the Empire visited. Defenses had to be made in case of an attack.

So far, the station had the fire power of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

And it's on this day, one month later, that we see Chara running down the hall. She had a much different set of clothes after being there for a month. She wore a white tunic with a beige long sleeved under shirt. It was matched with a white skirt and beige pants. Her hair was a little longer, now reaching her shoulders.

She was running, frantically looking for her beloved.

She yelled, "Stitch!? Stitch!?"

She suddenly ran into the Nines, who was carrying a large pile of scrap metal. He looked much better than before. He had undergone repairs, and was now more complete.

Chara, "oh! Nines! Sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me!"

Nines, "it is fine. Just carrying this metal to the hangar."

Chara, "oh! Um, have you seen Stitch? I need to ask him something."

Nines, "I believe I saw him in the med bay, receiving his 'gene treatment'."

Chara, "oh, you mean for-"

Nines, "yes. The treatment should keep him from aging so quickly."

Chara, "do you know if it'll…."

Nines, "I don't know as of yet. I'm sure the doctors have the information you require. Now, if you'll excuse me ..."

Nines ran off with the metal, leaving Chara to run towards the medbay. It took a few minutes, but she soon entered the place. She could see several doctors working with patients. A few children were being treated for any colds they might have. Meanwhile, Chara could see several clones in the bacta tanks. Including Stitch.

She approached the doctor in front of Stitches, a yellow skinned Rodian with blue eyes, dressed in a lab coat.

Chara, "Doctor Odeerg!"

The Rodian, Dr. Odeerg, turned towards the blue skinned Jedi, "ah! Miss Chara! Wonderful to see you today. I can only assume that you're here to check on Stitch?"

Chara, "yes, that's one reason."

Dr. O, "well not to worry. Stitch should be out in a few minutes. He'll need another trip to the tank next week though to continue treatment."

Chara, "how is the treatment going, by the way?"

Dr. O, "at the rate of treatment, I'd say in about 3 weeks, Stitchs growth acceleration will be brought down to a normal level. He should age normally like any other person."

Chara, "and, will he…."

Dr. O, "it took me awhile to figure it out, but by injecting a specially designed bacta into his system, Stitch will no longer be sterile at the same time as his treatment should end."

That was a problem Chara was looking to solve for a long time. She loved Stitch, and had the desire to have children. With no Jedi order, she could start a family with the man she loved. The problem with that, was that most Clones were made sterile. There might've been a few exceptions, it she wasn't sure. With the treatment Stitch was getting, he would no longer age rapidly, and would no longer be sterile.

Chara kept her composure as best she could, "thank you doctor. You just send Stitch to our quarters when he's done, alright?"

Dr. O, "understood. Have a good day Chara."

Chara, "you as well."

Chara began her trek back to her room.

She was in pretty good spirits after hearing this news. As she made it to her room, she heard someone call for her.

"Miss Quill!"

Chara turned to see Red running towards her, with a concerned look on his face.

Chara, "Red? What's wrong?"

Red, "scanners have picked up a random ship heading towards us. O'Brien wants you in the main hangar to greet and or defend."

Chara, "poodoo! Alright, lead the way!"

Red and Chara ran down the hall and soon came to the hangar. O'Brien was there, sweating up a storm.

Chara, "O'Brien!"

He turned to face her, "ah, Chara, thank you for coming. We have no idea who's on the ship. All they said was they're holding three people on board. We can't even scan it for lifeforms though!"

Chara, "stay calm. Put your mind at ease."

O'Brien, "right, right. Sorry. Just a little nervous."

They turned to see a relatively big ship. It was in a shape like that of an Imperial Star Destroyer, only much smaller. It had four smaller wings that jutted out of the sides, and pointed above and below the ship. The color scheme was a dark grey, with green lights emanating from it. It landed very carefully in the hangar.

The door to the shuttle slowly opened, revealing three figures walking out.

One was a trandoscian. He had yellow scales, and a small scar above his left eye. His eyes were of a blue color, which was uncommon for their species. He wore worn out brown jacket, black cargo pants town above his feet, and a blood red shirt underneath. A large gun was holstered on his back.

The next one was a simple astromech droids. A white and yellow color scheme, with a few small bits of red. It's head was dome shaped, like many a droid before it.

The final figure was a young woman. Human. She had red hair that was shaved. She was wearing the torn up torso, left arm and left leg armor of an imperial stormtrooper. Her eyes were brown, which complemented the freckles that littered her face.

O'Brien, "h-hello travellers! Might we ask your name?"

The trandoscian spoke in a rough voice, "I'm Zarn. Zarn Trando. These are my crew. The droid is R7-D7. Or Seven, as we call him. The woman is Amber Linus. An imperial deserter."

Chara, "and, your business here?"

Zarn, "we've been evading the Empire for weeks now. We heard rumours of your station and thought, maybe it'd be a good place to lay low?"

O'Brien, "well, are you willing to work?"

Zarn, "well so whatever it takes. I'm a trandoscian that hates hunting, Seven was almost sold for scrap, and Amber's a deserter. We'll take what we can get."

O'Brien, "splendid! If you'll follow Chara, she can lead you to the room next to hers. It's unoccupied at the moment, so you may stay there!"

Chara didn't like having work be dumped on her, but she kept her anger at bay, at least for now.

Chara, "follow me."

Chara lead the small group out of the hangar. Amber asked, in an Irish accent, "what about our ship?"

Chara, "it should be moved to the hangar below us, where most of our ships are located."

R7 beeped..

 _(Translation is in italics)._

 _"when did you get here?"_

Chara, "a long while ago, me, and my companions, Stitch and Nines, came here to escape the Empire."

Amber, "what did you do before the war ended?"

Chara, "I fought in it. I was a general. Stitch was my commander at the time. Nines was a battle droid we found that turned to our side."

Zarn, "This Stitch fella. He a clone?"

Chara, "yes. But he disobeyed Order 66. Shortly after we fled, Stitch and I became a couple."

 _"Lucky for you."_

Chara, "yeah. Lucky."

After a few minutes of talking, they were outside of the group's new quarter.

Chara, "here you are! I've gotta go, but let me know if you need anything."

Zarn, "will do."

 _"A pleasure to meet you!"_

Amber, "thank you."

Chara left the group, and went into her own quarters. And to get delight, Stitch was sitting on the bed, wearing his regular robes.

Chara, "Stitch!"

She jumped into her lovers arms. They both laughed as they embraced.

Stitch, "happy to see me?"

Chara, "like an Ardenian at a Mynock roast!"

Stitch, "what?"

Chara, "like a Wookie eating twelve steaks."

Stitch, "huh?"

Chara, "that means yes."

Stitch, "ooooh."

Chara, "when did you get here?"

Stitch, "a few minutes ago. The treatments are going well, as you can see."

Chara, "I'm glad. I wouldn't like to outlive the man I love."

Stitch, "nor would I want to look like an old man while you're in your prime."

The two chuckled as they fell backwards onto the bed and embraced.

Chara, "hey, Stitch?"

Stitch, "hmm?"

Chara, "do you think, when your treatment is all done, you and I could…."

Stitch, "try for a kid?"

Chara, "maybe?."

Stitch, "being a father DOES sound appealing. I could be something I never had."

Chara, "same here. I was very young when I was taken into the Jedi Order. Nearly a baby."

Stitch, "our relationship might be one of the few good things left after Order 66 was issued."

Chara, "I agree. I loved being a part of the Jedi Order, and hope many of them still live, but I'm happy to be free like this."

Stitch yawned, "ya think we could take a nap? I'm a little sluggish after today."

Chara, "sure. I'm a little tired myself."

And so, the two held each other close as they quickly fell asleep.

 _Meanwhile_

Nines was making his way down the hall, not a care in the world at that moment, when Red ran into him through the hall.

Red, "Nines! Might I speak with you for a moment?"

Nines, "alright, what is it?"

Red, "some of the local droids aboard the station have been wanting better accommodations. Might I ask what you would find ideal living conditions?"

Nines, "hmmm, somewhere dry, so my circuits don't get wet, and my joints don't lock up. Plenty of outlets for power, as us droids need to recharge as often as possible. Maybe access to oil?"

Red, "thanks. I'll see what I can do. Do you want a room of your own?"

Nines, "yes, actually. As much as I enjoy staying with Stitch and Chara, I often have to leave when they get, 'busy'."

Red, "right. Well look into finding one for you."

Nines, "thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to check my systems in this levels engineering hangar."

Red, "very well. Have a good day."

Nines, "you as well."

As the two departed, peace seemed to be on board the station for now.

No-one knew what would happen in the future.

But whatever does occur, pur heroes will be ready for it.

 **Sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I've been busy with a lot of different things, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have polls on my profile, and hope people will vote on what my next story will be. I'll try not to make it so long in between this and the next chapter. Good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night.**


	9. Chapter 9: Big News

The Clone and the Jedi

Chapter 9: Big News

 _Two months later…._

Stitch was just waking up from his latest treatment in the bacta tank.

In fact, it was his final treatment for his affliction.

As a clone, Stitch aged faster than others, and thus, everyone he knew would've outlived him.

It had taken a bit of work, but now, Stitch was one of quite a few clones aboard the station, who now aged normally, and could live long happy lives with the people they cared about. This, combined with the treatment to make it possible for him to have kids, made Stitch a very happy trooper.

Now, as he sat in the medbayn wearing a pair of skintight trunks, drying himself off a bit, he was anxious to get going and find Chara.

For about a week or two, they had been trying to conceive a child.

That, and Stitch was excited for his weekly game of sabak with Zarn and Amber.

After the trandoshan, former imperial and their droid came to the station, they had grown into close friends with the clone and Jedi aboard the station.

Even their droid had befriended Nines!

But back to Stitch.

He was shaking his head a bit, getting himself reoriented. As he did so, Dr. Odeerg approached from his left.

Odeerg, "Stitch, how are we feeling today?"

Stitch, "great! Now that this treatment is finally done."

Odeerg, "indeed. I couldn't even imagine how it must've been, ageing faster than everyone else?"

Stitch responded as he finished drying himself off, and putting on his usual tunic and pa rd he wore, "I've heard it doesn't get too bad until you start growing gray hair."

Odeerg, "I wouldn't know. My species doesn't really grow hair."

Stitch, "right, right. Can I go now?"

Odeerg, "oh! Certainly. It appears that Chara was looking for you this morning after she had her weekly check up ..."

Odeerg was clearly hiding something, since he was the one who gave Chara check ups but Stitch knew better than to pry, and besides, Chara would tell him later on when they caught up with each other.

And so, Stitch left the medical bay. Just as he left, he ran into O'Brien. This was rare. Usually it was Red, or Nines that he ran into in the hallways.

O'Brien, "Stitch! May I speak with you for a moment, my good man?"

Stitch, "sure. I was just headed back to my room after my final treatment. What's up?"

O'Brien, "well, we've been operating this station for awhile now, right?"

Stitch, "yes…."

O'Brien, "well, I've recently heard others talking of the possibility of the Empire claiming this station, taking it over and what not. What would we do? I mean, many of us are war refugees, trying to escape the Empire. From Clones, deserters, and even a Jedi in our midst. Do you have any ideas?"

Stitch, "hmm…. It may be a good idea to create an evacuation procedure, in case of that event. Chances are that the Empire WILL eventually become a larger problem. So, create a procedure that'll allow us to get away, and regroup somewhere safer, perhaps somewhere we can farm, hunt, fish and all that."

O'Brien, "splendid idea. I'm going to discuss this with Red, and go over possible places to go if we must leave this place. Have a good day!"

Stitch, "same to you O'Brien."

As O'Brien ran in the other direction, Stitch finally made it to his room. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened on its own, with a very excited Chara standing there.

Stitch, "um…. Chara?"

Chara, "I've got great news!"

Stitch, "well, can we sit down and discuss it?"

Chara, "yes!'

She quickly grabbed her beloved's hand, and pulled him towards the bed. She sat them both down, smiling the whole time.

Stitch had to ask, "why're in such a good mood?"

Chara, "I'm not….

….

…. I'm in a great mood!"

Stitch, "and again, I ask…. Why?"

Chara took a deep breath, and grabbed a small object from her drawer. It was in a small thin shape, with a little screen that showed a plus sign!

Stitch, "i-is that?"

Chara, "yes!"

Stitch, "ya mean!?"

Chara, "Yes!"

Stitch, "I-I'm gonna be a-"

Chara, "YES!"

Stitch began laughing, grabbed Chara by her hips and twirled her through the air.

Stitch, "I'm gonna be a father!"

Chara, "YEEEEEES!"

Both of them were laughing as they held each other tightly.

Stitch, "I, I was afraid we might not be able to-"

Chara, "same here. But, here we are!"

Stitch, "how long have you known?"

Chara, "I only just found out this morning for my check up!"

Stiitch, "do you know anything else yet?"

Chara, "no. I've only been pregnant for about a week or two. It's too early to know anything for sure."

Stitch, "so, it'll be here in about nine months. Is that enough time to prepare for raising a child?"

Chara, "God, I hope it is. I don't think EITHER of us know how to raise one."

Stitch, "well, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic mother of our child."

Chara, "I could say the same thing to you. Except, you're the father, not, the, mothe-, you get the idea."

Stitch, "Yes I do."

Chara, "so, any plans today?"

Stitch, "well, I wanted to try again today, but, well, with this news, I gotta come up with something else for is to do."

Chara, "like what?"

Stitch, "I dunno... oh no! I almost forgot about my game of sabak with Zarn and Amber!"

Chara, "well then, go! Go play your game!"

Stitch, "thanks babe", he kissed Chara as he got up off the bed, "I love you!"

Chara, "I love you too!"

And so, Stitch tan out of his room, and made his way towards Zarn, Ambers and Sevens. He got there as fast as he could and knocked on the door. It opened up, showing Zarn standing there.

Zarn, "Stitch! Glad ya could make it! Take a seat, we were just about to begin in the game."

Stitch entered, and sat at a large table in the middle of the room. Amber, Nines and even Odeerg was there!

Stitch, "Odeerg? Didn't expect you to play sabak."

Odeerg, "there's a lotta things you don't know about me."

Stitch, "alright, so, shall we get this game started?"

As Zarn sat down he said, "let's get started!"

The game lasted for quite awhile. None of them bet real money, so they bet little items they didn't mind losing. Zarn bet some of his old guns, Amber bet some old gear, Odeerg bet some medical supplies he didn't need anymore, Stitch bet some of his old weapons, and Nones bet some spare parts.

During the game, Stitch let his friends know about Chara being pregnant. The only one who knew beforehand was Odeerg, who did Charas check up. Everyone congratulated Stitch. Nines been promised that they would stay beside Stitch's child in the future, since he owed Stitch and Chara his life. It was a touching speech, that Stitch happily accepted.

They each walked away with a weapon from Zarn or Stitch, Amber lost her gear to Odeerg, and Nines lost those parts to Stitch.

Once the game was over, it was pretty late, so Stitch decided to turn on for the night. When he got to his room, he found a sleeping Chara, snuggled under the covers.

Stitch smiled at her, and proceeded to get under the covers, snuggling into Charas embrace, dreaming of the life he'd have with the woman he loves, and the child they'd raise together...

...Meanwhile

O'Brien was going over Stitch's plan with Red, thinking of the different ways for them to evacuate the place if need be. They had to create backup plans in case things went south. It was a long and tiring process, but they recorded as many ideas as they could. They would present these ideas with Stitch next time they saw him. Until then, all they could do is rest like their comrades, unaware of what dangers they may face in the coming days, weeks or months...

 **Let's hope this'll be enough to quench your guys' thirst for this story. Leave a review of whatever on what you'd like to see happen nexf?**

 **I have a few small ideas on what I'd like to do.**

 **1\. The Empire attacks, and Stitch, Chara, Red, O'Brien, Tarn, Amber, Odeerg, Nines and Seven have to find a safe place to hide out.**

 **2\. Focus on Chara's pregnancy, and Stitch preparing himself for fatherhood.**

 **3\. Chara and Stitch's child will have force abilities, making them a target for the Empire.**

 **In conclusion, you have any thoughts, leave am for me in the reviews.**

 **Until then, have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night.**


End file.
